War of the Worlds
by Cossacks250
Summary: A great conflict has ended. However, as the civilizations are rebuilding their empires, they have no idea that they are about to go to war with another civilization that is not of this Earth. Civilization Revolution version
1. the end of a war

Date: July 4th, 1975

Location: UN HQ building, New York City

All civilization leaders were having a meeting in the American Empire's capitol building. The American empire, ruled by Abraham Lincoln, the Japanese empire, ruled by Tokugawa, the British empire, ruled by Elizabeth I, and the Zulu, ruled by Shaka, had decided to call a meeting to end a conflict, with the Russians, Chinese, Mongols and Arabs against the Spanish, Germans, French and Greeks, that had been raging for two hundred years.

Abraham Lincoln was on a platform, talking into a microphone.

"The Congress has voted for the war to end," he was saying "The Aztec, Roman, Indian and Egyptian civilization government have also voted for this conflict to end."

"How will the war actually end?" Julius Caesar asked, whispering, Elizabeth I.

"The Russians are the leaders of the Asian side," she replied "The war will actually end if they agree with the American congress ," Catherine II, the leader of the Russians, stepped up on the platform and faced Abraham Lincoln.

"Catherine II, do you agree with the American congress for the war to end?" Abraham asked her. Everyone's hearts were beating like mad against their chests. There was only going to be one outcome of the war. Either it will end or it shall continue and cause even more deaths in all civilizations involved.

"I agree," Catherine said. With that, she shook Abraham's hand.

Instantly, the other civilization leaders and members of the governments began clapping and cheering. Some of them even got out of their seats and started shouting and yelling happily.

After several minutes, everyone calmed down.

"This day was only remembered for the birth of America," Abraham was saying into the microphone "Now, however, it will be remembered for the end of a two hundred year conflict. This meeting is over. You may all go,"

The civilization leaders and their government members got up and began to file out of the room. As Abraham was about to leave, Napoleon caught up with him.

"Abraham, my good friend," he said "How wonderful it is to finally end a two century conflict, no?" Abraham chuckled slightly.

"Yes, Napoleon," he said "It is absolutely great. After two hundred years, the great conflict between two continents is over,"

"We, it is. You are a great friend for doing this. I invite you to our pub in Paris to celebrate with us."

"Thank you, Napoleon. I will be joining you,"

"Good. Come, I must break the news to everyone else." Napoleon walked out of the room.

Abraham chuckled slightly as he shook his head.

"Been a while since I last had a French beer," he muttered under his breath. Abraham collected his papers and gave hem to one of his advisors.

"Thank you, Henry," said Abraham "Will you be joining us in Paris tonight?" he asked his advisor.

"No, Mr president," Henry replied "I'm not really into drinking and I'm busy tonight. It's my wife's birthday and I'm taking hr out for a meal,"

"Oh," said Abraham "Well, have a nice time and tell your wife I said happy birthday,"

"Will do, Mr president," Henry replied. Abraham walked out of the room and through the lobby to the building's front entrance. He pushed the doors open and saw Napoleon talking with Bismarck and Elizabeth.

"Julius vill be joining us in Paris tonight," he was saying to Elizabeth and Bismarck "He vill be bringing Isabella with him,"

"What the reconstruction of our countries," Elizabeth asked.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth," Napoleon replied "The reconstruction of our countries can start tomorrow, but tonight we get drunk," Everyone started cheering.

"C'mon everyone, I'll take us in my jet," Napoleon said. He led the group to a small airliner jet parked outside the UN HQ building. Everyone got in and the jet took off and headed towards Paris.

Later that day

The group had reached the pub after three hours of travelling. When they reached Paris, they got a private bus to their destination.

Napoleon and Abraham went in first; followed by Elizabeth, Julius, Bismarck and Isabella.

The barman, named Tommy, looked up when the doors to the pub opened.

"Hey, fella's," he said, happily "How ya' doing. It's so good to see you guys again."

"Good to see you to, Tommy," said Abraham.

"Hey, Abraham," Tommy said, shaking Abraham's hand "Good to see you again. Oh…here's Julius, how you doing buddy?"

"Fine," Julius replied.

"Good. _Bonjour _Napoleon, good to see you. Oh, hello Elizabeth and Isabella and Bismarck, good to see you three," Tommy concluded

"So, Tommy. How have things been here?" Abraham asked.

"Fine, fine," Tommy replied "Which reminds me, I heard on the news that Catherine, Saladin, Mao and…I forget the other guy's name,"

"Genghis Khan," Bismarck corrected him

"Yeah, that's the one. I heard that they gave up trying to continue with this war."

"Yes, we are going to start reconstruction tomorrow," said Elizabeth.

"Cool. Right what can I get you guys?"

"Beer please," said Abraham.

"Yes, I'll have the same, but with a lemon," said Napoleon

"Can we have the same as Napoleon," said Elizabeth and Isabella

"Okay," said Tommy "Bismarck, what're you having?" he asked Bismarck.

"I shall have the same as Abraham," he replied.

"Coming up, go get yourselves a table. I'll bring 'em over." Tommy said. Abraham managed to find them a table near the window. They sat down and began to talk.

"So, who's reconstructing what tomorrow?" asked Bismarck.

"I'm going to start on Amiens, the world's new second most powerful city," Napoleon replied.

"I'm going to rebuild my navy," Elizabeth said

"Tomorrow, we plan to build a new city," said Bismarck.

"What's it gonna be called?" Abraham asked

"We are going to call our city, Frankfurt." Bismarck answered "We are planning to make it one of the world's top ten cultural cities."

"Who's got the most cultural city in the world now?" Elizabeth asked.

"It is either my glorious capitol, Madrid, or the Zulu city Gaborone or the Indian's second constructed city, Calcutta." Isabella answered. Just then, Tommy came over with their drinks.

"Right, here you are guys," he said, passing them their drinks "Enjoy,"

"Thanks," said Abraham replied as Tommy walked off.

"So, It's finally over," said Napoleon.

"Yes," Bismarck replied "After two hundred years of fighting, the war has finally ended."

"What did they say the death toll was?" Isabella asked.

"35,000 soldiers and civilians are the total in my empire," said Napoleon

"I think I lost about 2000 soldiers and about 5000 civilians," said Isabella.

"I have lost three of my most skilled rifleman armies and 200 civilians," said Elizabeth

"And what about the Russians, Chinese, Arabs, Mongols and the Greeks?" Abraham asked "What are their losses?"

"We know the Greeks have lost over 7,500 soldiers but we don't know about the population." replied Elizabeth

"And the Asians?" Bismarck asked

"No idea," Elizabeth said "Then again, I really doubt they will let us know."

"Yeah, well I would like to propose a toast," said Abraham, raising his drink "A toast to the war's end." The other civilization leaders raised their drink When everyone raised their drinks, they chugged them together in the air and began to drink them.


	2. reconstruction

The next day

The sun shined bright over the landscape that was to slowly rebuild itself after the war. The city of Washington D.C was visible south of the Oregon forests, which were named for territory of the American Empire in 600AD. It was around 9:00am. Abraham was already awake and was overseeing his new riflemen troops training in the barracks on the streets below.

Abraham's scientists had discovered gunpowder in 1930AD. As the Russian and French armies were locked in a deadly campaign, to take control of the mountains east of the Oregon forest, Abraham had to send riflemen and archer units to protect the towns there if the fighting reached them. Eventually, it did. The towns were destroyed by bombardment, from cannons and artillery positions, and Abraham had lost 3/7 Archer units and 2/4 riflemen units. Luckily, the population was evacuated a few hours before the battle began and the people fled to Detroit, where they still live today.

Just then, Marie Curie, a great person who came to D.C a few years back, walked up to Abraham.

"Morning, Mr president," she said

"Morning Marie," Abraham replied "You finally glad the war's over?" he asked her

"Yes," she replied "I watched it on the news yesterday. It'll take a long time for the empire's to rebuild themselves though,"

"Yes, but we will get there in the end," Abraham said. "Right, I've got to get going." he announced "I will see you later," he walked to an elevator and got in.

"Later, Mr president," Marie said as the elevator doors closed.

Meanwhile, in the English empire

Elizabeth was attending to some matters with the military in London when her main scientist approached her.

"Your majesty," he said "We have just received something very unusual from the observatory in the Dover hills just outside Bristol."

"What is the problem?" Elizabeth asked

"Our observers there have just reported to us that they have seen some green explosions on the planet Mars," the scientist answered

"Hmm," said Elizabeth "Send this information to the Americans," she ordered "Since they have Albert Einstein and he's the leading scientist on space, he might be able to figure it out,"

"As you wish," the scientist, bowing to her before leaving.

Meanwhile in D.C

Abraham was in a meeting with his advisors. They were discussing the next technology to research. They couldn't pick over Steam Power, Uranium, Flight or Combustion.

"I think we should research Combustion." one of the advisors said "If we do, we will be able to build tank units,"

"No, no," another advisor said "Flight is the best suggestion. With flight, we can build plane units and scout over large amounts of territory from the air."

"No," said Henry, who among the advisors "Steam Power is the best choice. We can build cruiser units and we will have an advantage in a war because not many civilizations have discovered this yet,"

"Are you saying we should use this for conflict instead of peace?" the advisor, who wanted Combustion to be researched, angrily asked.

"No!" Henry replied "All I'm saying is that if we were to get into a war, we would win control of the seas quickly because nearly every civilization is still using galleons for their navy."

"Mr president, I think this advisor is trying to draw us into another great conflict," the Combustion advisor said "I think we should arrest him before he does drag us into another great conflict."

"ALL RIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Abraham shouted. Everyone in the room went silent. "Now, I can see what Henry is trying to say. Yes I know we may have a good advantage if we were to go into a conflict but…" Abraham was cut off when there came a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said. The door opened and one of the American empire's leading scientists stepped in.

"Sorry for disturbing your meeting, Mr president," he said "but we have just received this report from the English. One of their observatories have seen strange explosion images on the planet Mars."

"Really?" Abraham asked. The scientist nodded.

"The English have also asked us if Albert Einstein could study this," the scientist said "since, he is the leading scientist on the universe," Abraham nodded.

"Yes, please get Albert Einstein to study this," he ordered "It's probably the planet's atmospheric conditions. This happens on other planets every now and then."

Just then, a soldier in a light blue riflemen uniform ran in. By the looks of him, he had run to D.C from another city because he was out of breath.

"Mr prezident," he said "I am a riflemen from the French city of Amiens and my emperor has sent me to ask you for aid,"

"Why?" Abraham asked

"Norte Chico and his Barbarians are heading for the city," the soldier answered "We have almost no spare troops to combat them," Abraham nodded.

"Okay," he said "tell Napoleon that support will be on the way,"

"_Merci," _the soldier replied. At once, he ran from the room to get back to his empire quickly and tell Napoleon the news.

"Send our three newest riflemen armies to Amiens," Abraham ordered "We must defend Amiens at all cost,"


	3. the Battle of Amiens

Three hours later, in Amiens

The city was braced for the barbarian attack. The population had been evacuated to Cherbourg, a city on the Seine River near the middle of the French empire. Napoleon's forces there were still preparing for battle and the Americans had still not arrived.

Napoleon had asked the Russians for help but Catherine refused. Her excuses for this were that she was still rebuilding her army and empire and that her nearest soldiers were in the city of Rostov, which was almost right in the middle of the Russian empire. Napoleon, apart from the American's aid, was on his own.

The last of the city's archer defences were still getting ready along the wall. The mayor of Amiens was on the wall. He was wearing thick armour and was carrying a rifle in his hands. There was no question if he wanted to fight or not.

One of his soldiers ran up to him.

"Sir," he said "We have a visual on the enemy barbarians. They have their army separated into three groups. One really big army in the middle and two smaller formations on both sides."

"Where are those Americanz' when I need them?" the Amiens mayor asked himself "All units!" he shouted "prepare to fire on these barbarian scum." Every archer got a bow ready to fire at the incoming enemy.

At first, there was no noise, except for the occasional singing of a bird flying overhead. Then, that was blocked out by a loud battle cry. Almost immediately after it finished, a large wave of barbarians armed with spears, swords, clubs, axes and bow and arrows charged out of the forest, near the city, and headed straight for the city.

"READY!" the mayor shouted. All the archers pulled their arrows back on their bows. The barbarians were getting closer and closer.

"FIRE!" the mayor yelled. Instantly, the air was filled with screams of pain and battle cries as the archers arrows rained down on the barbarians. Norte Chico was near the front of his army.

"FIRE!" he shouted. At once, every archer, in his army, fired their arrows at the wall. Screams of pain filled he air once again as French archers and their defenders began to fall from the wall.

Some of the muscular barbarians, which were armed with clubs and axes, had reached the city gates and began pounding on them to try and break them open.

"Swordsmen and spearmen behind the gates!" the mayor shouted "get ready to repel these attackers," Every swordsmen and spearmen along the wall began running down the steps, that led from the top of the wall to the ground, and headed for the gates.

"Where are our riflemen?" the mayor asked one of his soldiers

"Sir, our riflemen have been used to evacuate the population and escort them to Cherbourg," the soldier replied.

"WATCH OUT!" a nearby archer shouted. A rock flew through the air, over the wall and hit a nearby hut not far behind the wall.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THE BARBARIANS GET CATAPULTS FROM!" the mayor yelled. A few more rocks flew over the wall and hit their targets, causing those buildings to collapse and bury those near them.

The barbarians had managed to smash though the gates and were pouring into the city. The spearmen were best at fighting the clubmen, but most of them were engaged in battles with the barbarian axmen. The same thing was going on with the swordsmen fighting the clubmen and a few barbarian spearmen instead of the axmen.

"Surrender now!" Norte Chico shouted to the mayor "and we will let whatever remains of your army go."

"We will never surrender!" the mayor shouted back "We will fight to the death. Do your worst,"

"So be it!" Norte Chico shouted "All units, charge into the city. Massacre everyone and steal any gold and valuable possessions you find,"

"Sir, we need to retreat behind the wall," a soldier said to the mayor "We will suffer even more casualties if we remain on the wall."

"Pull back! Pull back!" the mayor shouted.

Norte Chico's barbarian were very close to breaking through the defenders at the gates, even though they were suffering heavy casualties. The mayor saw no way out of this battle.

"That's it," he said to his advisors "the city is lost,"

"Sir," one of his advisors, who was looking through binoculars, said "I see soldiers coming in from the hills. It's…It's the Americanz'. It's the Americanz'. They're here!" he shouted, happily.

"Gimme those," the mayor said, taking the binoculars from the advisor. He looked through them and saw the American flag banner being carried by a riflemen. Around that riflemen were other riflemen dressed in dark blue army uniforms.

"Just in the nick of time," the mayor said "Are they counterattacking? Yes, they are charging towards Norte Chico and his army."

"Thank god," the advisor said "The Americanz' came just in time,"

At the gates, Norte Chico was near the battle when one of his soldiers ran up to him.

"Sir, the Americans are here and they are armed with rifles," he said. Norte Chico looked at the hills and saw the American's charging towards them.

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK!" He yelled to his army. Those that were not fighting were able to run. Those that were still fighting the French did not hear their leader until it was too late.

"Sir, what do we do with our catapults?" a barbarian soldier asked Norte Chico.

"Leave them, just run!" Norte Chico replied. As his army ran from the city, a group of the American riflemen began firing at them. They managed to get a few barbarian soldiers but the ret managed to escape into the trees of the forest.

The rest of the barbarians were killed by the Americans when they tried to escape.

"VICTORY!" the mayor shouted "WE HAVE VICTORY!" the remaining French and American soldiers began cheering and shouting. The mayor approached the leader of the American army sent to help them.

"_Merci_," he said "Thank you for your help. If you had not come, Amiens would have fallen."

"We just hope that the population got out in time," the American general said

"They were evacuated just before the battle," the mayor said to the general "Even if the city was taken, the people must survive for It's culture and spirit to live on."


	4. the storm

Meanwhile, in New York City

Albert Einstein was looking through the information about the mysterious explosions on Mars in his lab on sixth avenue.

"This is beyond me," he said to his assistant "I have seen many strange things in and from space but this is absolutely beyond my knowledge."

"Well, do you have any theories about what these explosions could be?" his assistant asked him

"Nope, not one," Einstein replied. Then, Abraham walked in.

"Sorry to disturb you, Mr Einstein," he said "but have you found out anything about the activity on Mars?" he asked the scientist.

"I'm afraid not," Einstein replied "I have no idea what this is,"

"Well, maybe It's just the atmospheric conditions," suggested Abraham "or maybe It's something from the surface,"

"Or maybe, It's the sign that there is extraterrestrial life on Mars," Einstein's assistant interrupted. Einstein started laughing.

"Samuel, don't be stupid," he said "There is no extraterrestrial life in the universe. We are alone. Maybe the president's right. Yes, maybe It's the volcanoes erupting on the planet surface."

"Well, there you have it," Abraham said to Samuel "It's the planet's volcanoes. So, that's one more thing out of the way. Now I can get down to business with helping the French." Abraham walked out of the lab.

As Abraham walked out of the building, a general walked up to him.

"Mr president, I have some good news," he said

"What is it?" Abraham asked

"Our forces have managed to defend Amiens from the barbarian attack," the general replied.

"Good," said Abraham "Well, send a message to keep them here until the French have rebuilt their army." the general nodded and went off to send the message to the troops.

Later that day

Abraham was back in the U.S capitol building. He was looking over some last minute documents when Henry walked in.

"Hello Henry," said Abraham

"Mr president," Henry replied "I just came to tell you that there's a storm coming, but it should pass over quickly."

"Thank you, Henry," Abraham replied "Do you also know what time it is? My watch is broken again," he asked his advisor.

"It's ten to three," Henry answered "Right, I will see you tomorrow, Mr president."

"See you later, Henry," Abraham said. Henry walked out of the room. He walked out of the US capitol building and into his jet to take him to the New York airport.


	5. the first attack

Henry's jet flew over the metropolis of New York City. As it landed on the runway, storm clouds began to hang near the city.

"Looks like we're in for one rough storm," Henry thought as he got off the jet and into his car.

Meanwhile, in the English empire

"What have we heard from the American's?" Elizabeth asked one of her scientists.

"The American's have reported back that the strange activity on Mars is the planet's volcanoes," the scientist replied "There's nothing to worry about."

"Well that's good," said Elizabeth "How's our army reconstruction doing?" she asked a nearby general

"We have 4 riflemen units and 6 longbow archer units ready, your majesty," he replied "Also, we have two horseman and a legion unit in production now,"

"Good, soon we will have a new army again," said Elizabeth.

New York City

Henry walked into a coffee shop to get a drink. As he ordered his drink, he noticed something very unusual outside. He looked and saw the wind blowing. However, it was not blowing away from the storm, but towards it.

"That is really weird," he said.

"What is?" the counterman asked.

"The storm outside," Henry replied.

"What about it?"

"The wind is blowing towards it, not away from it."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, look,"

The counterman looked outside and he did see the wind blowing towards the storm clouds.

"I'm gonna go check it out," Henry said. He ran out of the shop and looked up at the dark clouds in the sky.

Suddenly, a lightning strike lit up the area. Then another; followed by another and another and another. Within a minute, 20 lightning strikes had struck the city. The weird thing was that they were all in the same place.

"Hey, what the hell's happened to my car?" Henry heard someone shout. He looked behind him and saw that every car had suddenly stopped working. People tried starting them again, but it didn't work. Some people even got out of their cars to have a look in the engines.

Henry followed a group of people down the street and down another street until they were in Times square, where a group of people were gathered around the middle of the intersection.

"Hey what's going on?" Henry asked one of the people at the spot

"I don't know," the person replied "The lightning just hit in the same place and then, all of a sudden, every car just stopped."

Henry pushed his way through the crowd until he reached the centre of the group, where a few soldiers were examining some of the rocks from the road. Henry picked one up.

"Is it hot?" someone asked him

"No, It's freezing," Henry replied. Just then, there was a small rumble. After the rumble, the ground started to shake and large cracks began to open up in the ground. One of these cracks headed towards a nearby newspaper stand. The stand collapsed and the vending machine's, inside the newspaper stand, glass shattered. A few people screamed and ran.

The soldiers and police officers began shouting "Alright, everyone get away from the area! Everyone clear the intersection!"

Henry ran from the middle of the intersection and watched the scene unfold from a pavement about ten feet from the source of what ever was going on. Cracks began opening in the ground and the shaking caused windows on buildings and cars to shatter. People were screaming and running everywhere to get away from the disaster.

After a few minutes, everything stopped. Henry cautiously approached the disaster area, but before he was even two feet from where he was, the unthinkable happened.

The parts of the ground, that were covered with cracks and shattered glass and a few cars, suddenly, rose up about 20ft before caving in and disappearing in a cloud of dust.

Just as this finished, one of the cars came flying out of the pit and hit a car right next to Henry, who managed to jump out of the way before the car hit. Then, a large mechanical leg rose from the pit and landed on a van. Then, another mechanical leg came out of the pit and rested on the ground.

"What the hell's going on!" someone shouted

"Look," a soldier shouted, pointing into the pit.

A pile of dirt and rubble began to slowly rise from the pit. Then, when the pile of rubble and dirt was about ten feet in the air, everyone could see the shiny metal of something big. A light began to shine on the crowd from between two curved parts of the metal on what looked like the head of whatever was coming out of the pit.

Then, the people saw, when the pile of dirt and rubble fell of it, that it was the head of a large machine. The machine began to slowly rise out of the pit, using It's three mechanical legs to support itself.

When the machine rose fully from the pit, it looked down onto the crowd. Henry, and pretty much everyone else, could not believe what they were seeing. The machine was a tripod.

350ft tall, with three large mechanical legs that must have been about 250ft tall and over 10ft in diameter. The head was shaped like a curved shield on top of a scorpion's head. There was also a large white circle-window-like object on the front of the tripod. Henry thought that must be how the controllers working the machine look out of their creation.

VVVVRRRROOOOOOOOM! Everyone covered their ears as the tripod made the VROM-like noise. Then, it began to whir and the sound of something coming out of the tripod could be heard.

Henry watched as two cylinder objects came out both sides of the tripod's head and aimed downwards. They began to charge up and took aim at the crowd. Some people were taking pictures of the tripod. Henry was standing a few feet behind a man who was carrying a camcorder. Only seconds after the man's camera started rolling, the worst happened.

The tripod's two cylinder objects fired at the crowd. One of the lasers hit the man with the camcorder.

Everyone screamed and ran. All hell broke lose and within seconds, the tripod began firing lasers at the crowd. Each one hitting one or two people and turning him/her to dust in the blink of an eye.

Henry took off down the road, dodging the lasers that tore up the street, destroying everyone and everything in It's path.

Two people tried to escape by car but the laser hit the car and turned it, and It's occupants, to dust. Henry dodged a laser, but it hit a soldier who was trying to save a small child. A group of people ran into a shop to try and hide, but the tripod fired at the building and the ceiling of the store collapsed, burying and killing those inside.

Henry ran through a clothes store and managed to dodge the lasers, which hit someone else as they fired. Henry managed to run out of the store's side entrance and down another road. He looked over his shoulder and saw the lasers tear through the apartments and business skyscrapers of the city. The tripod then aimed It's lasers at the Empire State Building and fired. The lasers hit the centre of the building and this caused it collapse.

Henry jumped behind another building to catch his breath. Then, he heard the pounding of the tripod's legs. He looked out from his hiding place and saw the tripod's left font leg plough through an apartment building, firing It's lasers at neighbouring buildings and onto the streets as it did.

"I gotta get Washington before that thing does." Henry said to himself.


	6. invasion

Meanwhile, In Washington D.C

Abraham was heading back to his house after another long day. He didn't know, however, about the threat developing in New York City.

Abraham walked into his house, where Marie Curie and Einstein were talking

"Evening, Mr president," said Marie

"Evening," Abraham replied "I'm not going to have supper tonight, I had a big lunch so I'm just going to go for a nap,"

"Okay, Mr president," said Einstein. Abraham went into the elevator and waited as the doors closed and the lift took him up to his apartment. When he got out of the elevator, he took off his shoes and socks and got into bed.

Three hours later

"Mr president," someone was saying "Mr president, wake up,"

Abraham woke up to see Henry shaking him.

"Good, your awake." he said "C'mon, get your shoes and socks back on," Just then, the elevator door opened and Marie Curie walked in.

"Henry, what are you doing?" she asked him

"Marie, get some food and water, quickly" Henry said

"What is going on?" Abraham asked Marie

"I don't know, Mr president," Marie answered "he just barged in and said that he wanted everyone to get supplies and any weapons ready."

"Henry, what is going on?" Abraham asked him

"Mr president, I don't have time to explain," Henry answered. He began putting food and water into a suitcase and then grabbed a pistol, that was in a cabinet, and gave the suitcase to Abraham.

"C'mon," he said, pushing the president and Marie into the elevator. The elevator took the three down to the ground floor. Henry led the two outside where they got into Henry's car.

"Henry, what the hell are you doing?" someone shouted. Wilbur Wright was coming over. Henry shut the door as Wilbur Wright reached the car.

"C'mon open the door, Henry" Wilbur said. Henry opened the door

"Henry, why are you taking the president…" Wilbur said, but Henry interrupted him.

"Wilbur, shut up and get in,"

"Henry, get out of the car so…"

"Wilbur get in, or your gonna die,"

"What do you mean?" Marie asked, worried. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Look, c'mon, Henry. Get outta the car,"

Whilst Henry and Wilbur were arguing, Marie was beginning to get scared.

Then, there was a loud scream. Henry quickly shut the door and pulled away from Wilbur as fast as he could. Seconds later, a laser tore up the road and hit Wilbur, turning him to dust. Then, Abraham's apartment, and the business building next to it, exploded as another laser tore through the upper floors of the buildings.

As Henry drove the car away from the apartment, another laser tore through the shops and apartments, causing them to collapse. Another two lasers then smashed through the soldiers training barracks, killing anyone that was inside. Henry looked out of his rear view mirror and saw another tripod tearing up the street behind them.

After a few minutes, Henry had managed to lose the tripods.

"What the hell is going on?!" Abraham shouted

"We're under attack!" Henry yelled back.

"What the hell were those things?!" Marie asked Henry

"I don't know, alright," he answered "but It's not hard to realise that those things are not from Earth,"

"Henry, calmly tell me, what is going on?" Abraham said

"This tripod-like machine," Henry answered "It…it came out of the lightning storm in New York. It came out of the ground and started blasting everything and it was killing everybody."

"What, do you think this tripod thing is from another civilization?" Abraham asked him

"Yeah, but not an Earth one," Henry replied.

"What you think those tripods are from outer space?" Marie asked

"Yes," Henry answered

"Alright," said Abraham "I need to warn the other civilizations. We could be facing an extraterrestrial invasion."

"We'll go to the French empire first. It's the nearest one," said Henry.


	7. disaster at Dijon

Meanwhile, in London

Queen Elizabeth had ordered the evacuation of London after a meteorite crashed outside Bristol. The meteorite was revealed to be a cylinder object with small floating machines. (These floating machines are the same ones from the 1953 version of War of the Worlds)

Three of these floating machines were heading towards London and were only a few miles away from the English capitol.

"Your majesty," one of her advisors said "we have just received a report from the Americans that they have also been attacked by tripods."

"This can't be happening," Elizabeth said "Have they confirmed where these invaders are from?" she asked her advisor.

"Yes," the advisor replied "apparently, one of Abraham's advisors thinks that these invaders are from Mars."

"We need to warn everyone else, what's the situation is Bristol?"

"The city has been completely destroyed, your majesty. We also have reports of more of these floating machines attacking Birmingham and Dover."

"Alright, let's get out of here," Elizabeth and her advisors left the throne room, followed by armed guards.

The French Empire

It was now 20:00pm. There was little light from the sun left as the night began to draw in. Henry's car had entered the French Empire about half an hour ago. Abraham and Marie were listening to the radio

_Eyewitnesses confirm that five tripods and what appears to be three floating machines have been tearing their way through the cities around the Oregon forest. New York, Washington D.C and Detroit have been the first cities to be attacked by these invaders from outer space._

"Three cities already," said Marie "Haven't the army tried anything against these things?"

Marie got her answer

_The American 1__st__ galleon fleet, that regularly patrols the Michigan seas between Los Angeles and Atlanta, was attacked by a tripod. All three ships were destroyed, along with two escort ships carrying civilians. The fleet commander, commander Jeffery Hamilton, gave us this statement after he just barely managed to escape from the tripod_

"_We saw the tripod and I ordered all guns to open fire on the machines. We fired half of each ship's ammo at the tripod. They all seemed to explode on a blue electromagnetic shield that covered everything from the tripod to about 50ft from the machine. We fired every shot at the machine, we even fired pistol and rifle bullets at the machine. Not one of them got through. It seems that they have an advantage in this war. All we can do is hope that we will find a way to get past their shield."_

_We have also received reports that a lightning storm has struck the farmlands outside Chicago. Military personal have been dispatched to destroy the next tripod when it comes out of the ground. Hang on…We have just received a report from the English. Floating war machines and a tripod have been tearing their way through the cities of Bristol, Birmingham, Dover and Edinburgh. London has been evacuated, but most of the main roads and highways out of the city are jammed packed with fleeing civilians. Reports are also coming in that three more meteorites are heading towards the heart of the American empire. The cities of Buffalo and Miami are in danger of attack. All civilian personal in the two cities have been ordered to evacuate and flee into the Beverly hills. _

Abraham turned off the radio.

"I can't believe that this is happening," he said "I hope every other civilization has heard what's going on,"

"Me too," said Marie

"Okay, I can see Dijon just up ahead." Henry announced "When we get there, we should try and contact Napoleon and warn him."

It took about ten more minutes of driving to get to Dijon, which had been built right next to a river that led to the Russian empire. However, when they got into Dijon, they found that the city population was being evacuated onto ferry boats, which were used to transport men into the Russian empire when Napoleon tried to clear a path into their enemies side of the world.

The three had to abandon their car and they walked around the crowd, through some back alleyways, to the boat, where Napoleon was standing and shouting to his people

"It's okay everyone," he was saying "We need to move the carz's of ze' boats to make more space. You will have to give us a few minutes,"

"Napoleon," said Abraham. Napoleon turned to face Abraham.

"Abraham," said Napoleon "I am glad you are okay. I have heard what has happened around the world."

"Have the invaders attacked any cities in your empire?" Abraham asked

"_We_'," Napoleon replied "Dieppe has been the first city to be destroyed by these invaders and they are heading straight for Paris. Our tanks are equipped with special rockets, but even they are useless against them and they have been destroyed."

Whilst Abraham and Napoleon were talking, Marie looked up into the hills behind the city and saw the trees moving.

"Henry," she said.

"What?" asked Henry. Marie pointed up into the hills. Henry looked up and lost his breath.

A tripod came out of the trees and looked down on the city below. As it stopped, one of It's legs hit a tree, causing it to break in half. The top half of the tree hit the ground with a loud BOOM.

Everyone who heard the noise turned and saw the monster machine looking over the city.

VVVRRRROOOOOOOOOOM M! The tripod was getting ready to fire It's lasers. At once, all hell broke loose. Everyone began rushing towards the boat. Napoleon ran onto the boat, followed by Abraham, Henry and Marie. The captain of the boat ordered the soldiers to run forward and block the entrance onto the boat.

"What are you doing!" Napoleon yelled at the captain.

"Sir, there's no more room on the boat!" the captain shouted.

"There's plenty of room! We need to get as many people out of ze city as possible!"

VVVRRRROOOOOOOOOOM M! Another tripod rose over the hills, followed by another. Lights on the front of the tripod's, instantly, turned on and began to shine on the city.

"START THE BOAT!" the captain yelled. The engines turned on and the boat began to move away from the dock. Water flew from the propellers and sprayed everyone near the boat.

Some people, who managed to break through the soldier blockade, began to jump into the water and tried to climb the boat.

Henry ran to the front of the boat and looked out from the upper floor. He saw that a lot of people, probably over a thousand, were rushing towards the boat. Henry ran back to Abraham.

"Guys," he shouted "There's still a lot of people the shore," Napoleon ran towards the side of the boat and held his hand over the edge. Someone swam forward and grabbed his hand. Napoleon helped the man into the boat. A few other people rushed over to help.

"Take my hand," Napoleon shouted

"C'mon, we're gonna pull you into ze boat," another person, who was helping Napoleon, shouted

As the boat began to pull away from the boat, the captain, who was driving it, saw something big under the water. It had lights and a head shaped like a shield on the head of a scorpion. It was a tripod.

"My god," the captain whispered. As the tripod came right next to the ferry boat, it rose out of the water.

Everyone on the boat screamed. The tripod began to push the boat with It's body. Napoleon, Abraham, Marie and Henry were among the first to fall into the water. They were thrown under the surface by the force of them falling in. As they resurfaced, hundreds of people fell into the water around them as the boat fell on It's side.

Then, another tripod rose from the water. However, instead of getting their lasers out, these two tripods had mechanical tentacles to reach down into the water and grab someone. The tentacles would then pull that person out of the water and up to the tripod.

"Swim for it!" Napoleon shouted. He, Abraham, Marie and Henry began to swim to the other side of the river. When they reached it, they got out of the water and ran.

"C'mon," said Abraham "Let's get up the hill," When the four reached the top of the hill, they looked back at the city and saw a horrible sight.

The tripods began firing lasers at the city, destroying building after building. Incinerating everyone and everything the lasers hit. The tripods in the water had stopped gathering those from the boat and were firing their lasers at the people remaining.

"Look," said Marie, pointing to the hills outside a small village on their side of the river.

An army of tripods rose over the hills and began firing their lasers on the village below.

"Thiepval," said Napoleon "They're attacking Thiepval." Screams echoed over the hills and broke the silence of the night.

"This can't be happening," said Abraham.

"What do we do now?" Marie asked, sobbing

"We keep moving," said Napoleon. As they ran along the hill, they saw a floating machine coming towards them.

"Get down," Henry hissed. Everyone hit the ground as the floating war machine came towards them. The group only had a fallen tree as cover, but it wouldn't protect them from the floating machine's laser.

"I'm gonna try and lead them away," Henry whispered to the rest of the group "Whilst It's distracted, you guy's make a run for it."

"Henry, no," said Abraham

"Good luck," Henry said. He got up and ran in front of the machine, yelling "HEY, I'M HERE! I'M OVER HERE!" he then took off into the trees. The floating machine followed.

"C'mon, let's go," said Napoleon. He, Marie and Abraham got up and ran. Then, they heard the sound of a laser being fired. They looked behind them and saw the floating machine fire at the trees, setting them ablaze.

"Where are we going now?" Marie asked

"Anywhere, but here," Napoleon answered.


	8. the great battle

The three had been on the move for an hour. They hadn't seen Henry or anyone else for that matter. They had managed to find a radio, that was in good shape and was working, and were stopping, every now and then, to try and pick up any transmissions. They had unsuccessful so far.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Marie asked

"We are in neutral territory at ze moment," Napoleon answered "but we are near the Russian borders. About half a mile away,"

"Have you been able to pick up anything on that radio yet, Marie?" asked Abraham.

"No," she answered "I still can't get anything." She looked on the back of the radio.

"Oh, maybe It's because the batteries are gone," she said, tossing it away.

"Sssh," said Napoleon "I see something a light up ahead," He was right.

Up ahead, there was a small light emanating from the ground. It was slowly moving through the trees and bushes. Abraham took a look and saw that the lights were torches and the people holding them were in blue and light green-yellow uniforms.

"It's French and Spanish survivors," said Abraham. The three ran towards the light. One of the French survivors saw them.

"Look," he shouted "It's Napoleon with Abraham Lincoln and Marie Curie," the group of survivors stopped and greeted the three. Abraham recognized someone among the survivors as soon as he saw him.

"Tommy!" he exclaimed, running up to him "Your okay,"

"Yeah, I am," Tommy replied "I only just made it out from Paris when those tripods attacked. Most of these other French survivors are from Amiens. The Spanish are refugees from Barcelona and Vigo."

"C'mon," Napoleon shouted "We need to get to somewhere safe,"

"We were heading towards the Russian borders so we can cross their territory into the Japanese empire," someone said to Napoleon.

"Then, we will continue heading that way," Napoleon said. The big band of survivors carried on towards the Russian borders.

Meanwhile, in the English empire

Elizabeth and the people of London had been on the move since they left their capitol. They had heard that their capitol, one of the world's most powerful and cultural cities, had been destroyed by the invaders.

"Your majesty," one of Elizabeth's guards said "We have just received word from the Indians that they have been pushed away from Calcutta."

"One of the world's most powerful cities, gone," Elizabeth said to herself "What about the Americans? What's happened in their empire?" she asked the soldier.

"We don't know yet, your majesty," the soldier replied "The last we heard from the Americans was that their city of Chicago was under siege by tripods and floating war machines."

"I hope they are okay,"

Meanwhile, in the Russian empire

The band of survivors had travelled five miles into Russian territory. It was now 22:00pm. They were walking past a farmhouse and It's barn when they noticed a series of explosions on the other side of a hill.

Napoleon was at the head of the band. Abraham and Marie were close behind him.

"Napoleon, slow down," Marie said. Napoleon didn't listen and his pace towards the battle quickened.

"Napoleon, slow down," Marie called again. Again, Napoleon ignored her. As he ran towards the battle, he saw a column of army vehicles coming up the road to the left of the band. These army vehicles had the flags of Japan, Russia, a few American and a few Spanish and French. Napoleon started to run towards the battle.

"We have to stay together Napoleon," said Abraham "Napoleon, stay together! Napoleon!"

Suddenly, a zero fighter flew over the survivors. Another four followed. Whilst this was going on, Napoleon had legged it towards the hill. Abraham turned and saw him.

"GET BACK HERE!" he yelled. Abraham and Marie ran after Napoleon up the hill. The army vehicles began to drive up the hill. Also, most of the survivors were running up the hill as well.

"NAPOLEON!" Marie screamed "NAPOLEON! COME BACK!"

The army vehicles, some of them tanks, stopped at the top of the hill and began firing down the other side. There were soldiers shouting to the people to turn around. If anyone didn't listen, and tried to get over the other side of the hill, the soldiers would push them over to try and stop them.

Abraham and Marie stopped near a fallen tree

"Marie, stay right here," Abraham said "I'll be right back,"

Napoleon had tried to get other to the other side of the hill, but two Japanese soldiers stopped him and pushed him to the ground. Before Napoleon could get up and try again, Abraham launched himself on top of him.

"NAPOLEON!" he yelled "Why are you doing this?"

A Russian T-34 tank drove past the two and stopped in a big gap between a British Challenger II tank and another Russian T-34 tank. The tank fired a shot down the hill. A group of soldiers were working behind it.

"Direct hit on target, no effect," one of them said

"Roger, no effect," one of them said into a radio.

"Our mission is delay their advance until those refugees get to safety, now keep firing!" another soldier shouted.

"Turn around, I want you to listen to me," Abraham was saying to Napoleon. The tanks fired a few more shots and a missile flew over the convoy and exploded.

"Listen to me," Abraham hissed, finally turning Napoleon over to look at him.

Marie watched all this in shock. As she did, a squadron of Japanese Zero and Kate fighters flew overhead. The planes had been fitted with missiles, so when they were over the army vehicle positions they fired them at the incoming tripods.

"Napoleon, I know how you feel," said Abraham

"Abraham, please let me go," Napoleon protested.

"I know you want to fight. I know you want to help your people,"

"Let me go,"

Tommy ran over to Marie.

"Marie, c'mon. I'm gonna get you outta here," he said

"No, I have to stay here," Marie argued

"You can't stay here,"

"I'm not letting you do this," said Abraham

"I have to," Napoleon argued

"But you a good friend to me, the remaining survivors of your people need you,"

"Look, just please let me go,"

"I'm not letting you do this!"

"Look, Marie. We need to get out of here!" Tommy shouted

"Look, I'm not going with you!" Mary shouted back "I can't go with you!"

Abraham looked behind him and saw Tommy trying to talk Marie into running with the other refugees. He then looked up at the line of vehicles. Most of the soldiers were being used in the vehicles. Because there were so few to keep the refugees back, most who had tried to break through had gotten through and were running down the hill.

"Look, just think of your people," Abraham said to Napoleon.

"I need to be here. I want to see this," Napoleon said

"Look, Napoleon the survivors of your empire need you,"

"Please let me go. You need to let me go,"

Abraham didn't want to let Napoleon go, but he couldn't let Marie get taken away by Tommy. With no choice, Abraham got up. Napoleon crawled away from him and then got up as well. They took one long last look at each other before Abraham turned and ran towards Marie. Napoleon turned and ran through a gap in the line of army vehicles.

"HQ, artillery unit six. Get them to open fire," a soldier, manning the gun of an armoured car, said into his radio. Every tank and armoured car began to drive down the other side of the hill.

"TOMMY, STOP!" Abraham yelled as he reached the two. Tommy let go of Marie

"Mr president, we need to go!" Tommy shouted

"No!" Abraham shouted back "I'm not leaving without Napo-" he was cut off by a huge explosion on the other side. Tommy turned and ran. Marie stayed with Abraham.

"NAPOLEON?" Abraham yelled. He received no reply, which would have been hard to hear over the sounds of exploding missiles, gunfire and people yelling.

Suddenly, an explosion lit up the night. The worst thing about the explosion was that it was on the other side of the hill, where Napoleon, the convoy of army vehicles and almost half of the refugees had gone to.

"NAPOLEON!" Abraham screamed. Then, the noise and outline of a monster tripod rose over the hill. Abraham and Marie stood there wide eyed and in total shock. Finally, they turned and ran.

As they ran, they could hear the sound of lasers being fired. Marie looked behind her and saw a few of the remaining army vehicles, along with a handful of refugees who must've changed their mind and decided to flee instead of fight, being zapped by the tripod's laser.

Abraham and Marie were stopped dead in their tracks when Tommy drove up to them in a pickup truck.

"Get in!" he shouted. The two quickly got in and Tommy drove the car away from the tripod.

"You two okay?" Tommy asked them.

"Yeah, we're fine," Abraham replied. Marie looked back at the hill and saw another two tripods and three floating war machines come over the hill. Marie watched in horror as they started firing at the fleeing refugees.

"It's the end of our race as we know it," Abraham whispered.


	9. the plan

All hope seemed to be lost for the great civilization leaders and their empires. As more tripods rose out of the depths of the Earth and more cylinders came from the darkness of space, the people of Earth saw no weapon that could destroy the invaders.

Montezuma II, the leader of the Aztecs, had ordered and evacuation of Tenochtitlan, the Aztec capitol, after a group of tripods were reported outside the city. The city was reduced to rubble and around 1,000 people, who had not fled in time, were killed or captured.

Mao and his government ordered every army unit to fight the invaders. Two of their greatest cities, Shanghai and Wuhan, were wiped off the Earth and the armies, that were sent to combat the aliens, were destroyed. Beijing was ordered to be evacuated but, because the evacuation had been called too late, the invaders swept through the capitol, massacring everyone and everything in their path.

Ghandi had though better and ordered his people to flee through the Himalayan mountains, which the Indians named in 500AD, and into the neighbouring empires of Japan, Germany and Rome. Calcutta, Bangalore and Bombay were destroyed within the first 5 hours of the invasion.

The Russian, Japanese and remaining Spanish and French armies fought furiously against the might of the invaders. Every attempt to even halt their advance was met with the same disastrous defeat fought on every front.

Japan was one of the hardest hit by the invaders. Osaka and Nagasaki were torn apart by the largest armies of the invader's first wave. As the Martian invaders swept further south towards the Japanese capitol, Kyoto, the population was evacuated and ordered to stay in the mountains on the border with the Egyptians.

The next day

Tommy had been driving for four hours. Marie was asleep, but Abraham was wide awake. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that Napoleon was dead. Tommy was listening to the radio.

"_The battle on the Russian-French land borders, only hours ago, has thought to have claimed over 300 lives. The Russian leader, Catherine II, has ordered an evacuation of Rostov and Stalingrad, the two cities now in the path of the invaders."_

"What's the point, they're only gonna get fried like the everyone else," said Tommy

"_Three more tripods have been reported outside Gaborone. We have also received reports that another two cylinders have crashed outside Hamburg and…hang on a moment._

"What's going on?" Abraham asked.

"_We have just received word from two news reporters in the Spanish empire. Three more floating war machines and a tripod have laid waste to Madrid. I for one am truly shocked. Madrid was the most powerful city in the world with culture and science and wealth everywhere, but now it is gone. Thousands are reported dead."_

Tommy turned off the radio.

"This is just great," he said "Aliens have invaded the planet. Everyone is on the run and now the greatest city on the planet is a pile of rubble."

"Do you know where we are?" Abraham asked

"Yeah," Tommy replied "We're just outside Moscow,"

"Man, Catherine has a big empire," said Abraham

"Where are we?" The two heard Marie ask as she woke up.

"Near Moscow," Tommy answered.

Suddenly, a group of men stopped the car.

"Quickly, out of the car!" one of them said. The three got out. The men led them away from the car and into the woods.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked

"Shut up and get down," one of the soldiers ordered. The three laid down on the ground with the soldiers. At first, they didn't know why they were lying down on the ground. Then, they saw them.

Three tall figures ran up to the car. In the moonlight, Abraham could see them clearly. These figures were around 8ft tall. They had pale-grey like skin with normal human length arms with four fingers on each hand. The body looked like a humans, but there were scales and spikes running along their backs from their necks to their hips. They had two legs, but Abraham could only see four toes on each foot.

"Get ready to fire at the enemy," one of the soldiers said. The soldiers got out AK-47's and aimed them at the enemy. Then, there was the sound of gunfire, screaming and shouting. This went on for about two minutes. When it was over, Abraham looked up and saw the three aliens lying dead on the ground. The soldiers then led the three further away from their escape vehicle.

"Where are you taking us?" Marie asked one of the soldiers.

"Moscow," one of the soldiers answered "it is just outside these woods,". After about 10 minutes, the soldiers had taken the three out of the woods, through the city of Moscow and into the city's palace, where Catherine was waiting for them.

"Abraham," she said, walking up to the three "I'm glad you three are okay,"

"Thank you, Catherine," Abraham replied. Then, Catherine noticed that someone was missing.

"My soldiers, that returned from the battle earlier, said Napoleon was with you." she said "Where is he?" she asked Abraham. Abraham went silent.

"He's dead," he replied quietly "He was killed by Martian bomb when he ran over to the other side of the hill."

Catherine sighed.

"A great leader, gone," she said.

"Well, have you heard from Elizabeth, or Bismarck or Mao or someone?" Marie asked Catherine, who shook her head.

"We have not heard anything from any other civilization for over three hours." she replied.

"Catherine, " Tommy said "You do realise that the invaders are heading this way,"

"We are going to try and lure them away from Moscow," Catherine told him "We will not lose our capitol to these invaders."

"Look, these invaders are not stupid. They are not going to fall for your diversion plan. They'll just wipe it out and continue towards Moscow."

"Well, even if they do attack Moscow, we will be able to evacuate the city."

"I really doubt that will happen," Marie said

"Well, if you have a better idea," Catherine said "Share it with us,"

"Why don't we use the nuclear weapons against them," she suggested. Everyone in the room looked at her.

"I don't think we should use nuclear weapons," said Tommy.

"Why not," Marie said to him.

"Because," Tommy replied "The effects of using nuclear weapons can cause nuclear fallout and the radiation will make large areas of the Earth uninhabitable for hundreds, maybe even thousands of years."

"We have to use it," said Marie "If it works, we could turn the tide in this war,"

"Look, we don't even know if this'll even work," Tommy half-shouted to Marie "Their shields are impenetrable. We've used tanks, missiles, bullets and mines and everything against them. I really doubt a nuclear weapon will turn the tide in this war."

"It's worth a try," Abraham said. "Catherine, do you have any nuclear weapons to use against them?" he asked her.

"I have only two," she replied.

"We will need to use them," said Abraham. Hopefully, they will work against the Martians."


	10. Moscow massacre

Early that morning

Abraham, Marie, Tommy and Catherine were in a bunker with other soldiers and scientists.

Albert Einstein was among the group. Apparently, he managed to escape D.C when the invaders attacked and he managed to get to Moscow a few hours after Abraham, Marie and Tommy.

"We have the missile ready, ma'am," a scientist said to Catherine.

"What will happen if this fails?" Tommy asked.

"I have calculated the time," Einstein said "If the nuclear missile fails, the Martins can conquer the Earth in about six days."

"The same number of days it took to create it," said Marie

"Attention. Attention," someone's voice crackled over an intercom. "Please put on your emergency goggles. When the bomb goes off, do not look directly into the light."

Everyone grabbed a pair of goggles from a scientist and put them on. Abraham, Catherine, Marie and Tommy then joined Einstein and a few other scientists at a scientist at a sandbag wall against a concrete wall. They looked out and saw a tripod and few floating war machines coming towards them. They were about two miles away.

"The missile can' be launched, so we're going to drop it on them," Catherine's main advisor said to her.

"Alright, everyone get ready," she said.

"Ten seconds to detonation," the voice on the intercom said "nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…"

BOOM! An explosion lit up the whole area. Everyone covered their eyes or looked away as the light and heat swept through them. Then, the blast wave swept through the bunker.

"Einstein, what can you see?" Abraham shouted to him. Einstein grabbed a pair of binoculars and looked through them. Through the binoculars, Einstein could see something moving.

"I can see something moving," he shouted to Abraham. Einstein looked through the binoculars again and he saw the tripod and floating war machines come out of the dust cloud, completely unscathed.

"They haven't even been touched," Einstein shouted to Abraham. Everyone else heard him.

A few moments passed before the blast wave stopped. When it did, everyone took off their goggles.

"It's hopeless," said Abraham "Guns! Tanks! Bombs. They're like toys against them!"

"It'll only end one way," said Tommy "We're beaten,"

"No," said Catherine "We're not beaten yet. Order an evacuation of the city. We will fight them all the way to the Egyptian borders. Hopefully, we will have help waiting there for us."

"And if there's no help there?" said Abraham.

"Then God help us," Catherine replied. She walked back towards the city with her advisors and scientists.

"We're in for a rough time." Abraham said to Marie and Tommy.

One hour later

People were still evacuating from the city. Only ¼ of the population had managed to escape so far.

"How are we doing?" Catherine asked her main advisor.

"¼ of the population is out so far ma'am," the advisor replied.

"Good. Let's get ready to leave."

VVVVRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOMM! Catherine shot around and ran to the palace overlook. Her worst fears came true.

A tripod had pushed It's way out of the trees and was now firing at the city. One of the lasers hit the side of the palace, creating an explosion.

"GET EVERYONE OUT OF THE CITY!" Catherine screamed. Her advisors ran towards the steps that led to the building's foyer.

Outside, chaos was in the streets. People were rushing around to try and get out of the city or find a place to hide as the invaders closed in. Abraham and Marie were helping Catherine's scientists pack important document into a truck.

"I hope Catherine makes it out of there," said Abraham.

"Same here," one of the scientists replied. Marie handed him a box of documents.

"Good luck," the scientist said to the two as the truck drove away. Catherine came running out moments later. Her two advisors close behind her.

"Quickly, into my helicopter," she said. The group ran towards a building across the street. They burst through the building entrance and ran up some steps to the roof. A pilot was waiting for them.

"Hurry," he shouted to the group. They quickly got in and the helicopter took off. Just in time as well because, seconds later, a laser went underneath the helicopter hit the building, destroying it completely. Another laser missed the helicopter and hit the palace, reducing that to rubble as well.

"GO!" Abraham yelled at the pilot. The pilot drove the helicopter away from the advancing tripod. Just as they were near the heart of the city, a laser hit the back of their helicopter. The craft span out of control and headed straight for the Kremlin.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Abraham yelled.

Seconds later, there was an explosion.


	11. from Moscow to Rome

Meanwhile in the British empire

Elizabeth was only with her advisors, a few guards and a handful of survivors now. Not long after the battle on the Russian-French border, two tripods attacked the fleeing refugees. Out of the 300 refugees that were with Elizabeth when they left London, 275 were dead. One of her advisors was dead and another had been captured by a tripod. Two of her guards were dead and another three were missing.

"Your majesty," one of her advisors said "We are near the Roman borders. Ravenna is on the other side of the Cornwall mountains,"

"I hope we escape," Elizabeth replied "Our empire is now a wasteland. Thousands are dead, thousands more are left with injuries. We are facing extinction."

Meanwhile in Moscow

Fire had swept through the capitol of the once great Russian empire. The soldiers of Russia and the empire's morale was slowly decreasing over the last 24 hours of the invasion. However, when the people heard that their emperor had been killed, whilst trying to escape the capitol, this lowered the morale so far down that Russia's second most powerful city, Rostov, and only two other cities, Omsk and St. Petersburg, were still holding the main culture and morale of the empire. Russia's other cities were slowly sinking into threats of surrendering.

In the Kremlin, a wreckage of a helicopter remained. Abraham was lying against a table with a burn mark across his right arm. Marie had a badly burnt arm and several bruise marks across her arms and face. Catherine was lying in the helicopter's burning wreckage.

Suddenly, Abraham's eyes snapped open. He shot up and looked around, sweating and breathing heavily. He saw Marie lying against a wall and crawled over to her.

"Marie," Abraham said, giving her a shake. Marie slowly opened her eyes.

"Abraham," she said quietly "Where are we?"

"We're in the Kremlin," Abraham answered "Can you get up?"

"Yeah," Marie replied as she struggled to bring herself to her feet. Abraham ran over to the helicopter. He reached Catherine and gave her a shake.

"Catherine!" Abraham exclaimed, giving her another shake. "Catherine!" he said again. Abraham put two fingers on her neck to check for a pulse. She was dead. Her advisors had been burnt to death, instantly, in the explosion. The pilot had been blown into pieces in the explosion.

"We're on own," Abraham said to Marie "C'mon," Abraham walked-limped out o the room; Marie followed. The two walked down the sweltering hot corridors of the Kremlin. They managed to go down two floors when Abraham stopped Marie at a corridor's end.

"I hear something," he whispered to her. He looked down the corridor and saw one of the aliens walking up the corridor.

"There's an alien coming up the corridor," he whispered to Marie

"What do we do?" Marie asked, whispering.

"We'll ambush him," Abraham answered. He saw the alien's shadow on the opposite wall. It was getting bigger with every passing second. When the alien was about a foot away from Abraham and Marie, Abraham pounced on him.

Abraham wrestled the alien to the floor and managed to break It's neck. He got up and ran down the corridor. The two managed to get to the ground floor and out of the building, without running into any enemies. Then, they were ambushed by a tripod.

"RUN!" Marie screamed. Abraham ran and jumped into an alleyway. Then, he heard a scream. He looked out and saw one of the tripod's tentacles lifting Marie back up to the machine.

"NO! NO! NOOO!" Abraham screamed. The tripod began to move towards the edge of the city. It ploughed through the Kremlin as if it wasn't even there. Abraham looked around for something. He saw a grenade belt on a car seat. He grabbed it and ran after the tripod.

When Abraham was about twenty feet from the tripod, he took off a grenade from the belt, pulled out the pin and threw it at the machine. The grenade exploded on the tripod's shield. The tripod turned to look at Abraham. It got down on It's front legs and a tentacle grabbed Abraham and lifted him high into the air. It put him in a metal cage that had other survivors

"Marie," said Abraham. He found her in the corner of the metal cage.

"Abraham," she said. Then, everyone screamed. The two turned and saw a tentacle come out of the tripod. It looked around for a second, before it grabbed someone and pulled him into the tripod.

"We gotta stop this thing," said Abraham.

"How?" asked Marie.

"I've got an idea," said Abraham. He quickly explained it to Marie and just as he finished the tentacle came out again. Abraham got up and the tentacle went straight for him. It grabbed him by the heel and began to pull him into the tripod.

"Don't let him get taken away," someone shouted. Several people ran forward and grabbed Abraham's arm. The tentacle was pretty strong because it managed to lift the four people ,holding the president's arm, a few feet into the air.

"Keep pulling," someone shouted. Abraham fell out of the hole and spat out two grenade pins from his mouth. A soldier next to him saw the pins.

"Everybody down!" he shouted. A barrage of explosions rippled throughout the tripod's head. The tripod wobbled a bit. Then, it fell on It's left side, crushing most of the Kremlin and a neighbouring building. The iron cage broke away from the tripod and fell to the ground. One of the cage's bars got caught on a lamppost, causing it to bend and snap. This created a hole large enough for the people to escape.

Abraham and Marie got out of the cage.

"Everyone alright?" Abraham asked, shouting. Everyone nodded "Okay, c'mon. We're heading to Rome."

"But that's miles away," a refugee said.

"It's either Rome, or you can stay here and wait to get zapped by a tripod," Abraham said to the refugee

"On second thought, I think I'd prefer Rome," the refugee replied. Abraham and Marie led the group of refugees away from the Kremlin and into the burning city.


	12. One last stand

Fifteen hours have passed since the Martian conquest of Moscow. Reports from the other civilizations about the Martian advance were coming in rapidly to the remaining capitols of the world.

Kyoto had been levelled to the ground, along with Sapporo. The Japanese now only had Kobe left.

The Arabs were suffering badly as well. Their capitol, Tripoli, had been taken over and the cities of Tunis, Algiers and Damascus were destroyed only hours after the first attacks began. Only Jerusalem and Riyadh remained.

The last report he received was from the Americans. The last of the Americans main army had been destroyed whilst trying to defend Los Angeles, which was destroyed. Atlanta was the last stand for the Americans.

Meanwhile, in the Roman empire

Julius Caesar was in Rome's palace. Over the last 4 hours, Pompeii and Byzantium have been destroyed by one of invader's second wave of attacks. He didn't know what to do since he only had Rome, Ravenna and Herculaneum left. Most of his armies had been destroyed or had gone to Egypt to help fight the invaders there.

"My lord," one of Caesar's advisors said "We have spotted a large group of survivors heading this way."

"Quickly, open the gates and let them in," Caesar ordered. The advisor nodded and walked into another room.

At the city gates

Abraham, Marie and the refugees were waiting outside the gates.

"I hope they let us in," Marie said to Abraham. Moments later, there was the sound of locks unlocking. The gates began to open.

"Quick, get in," a guard shouted from the city wall. The refugees ran into the city. Abraham and marine followed them. As soon as the gates were closed, a few guards led the two to the palace. When they got there, Julius was waiting for them.

"Abraham, Marie," he said, relieved "Your alive."

"For now we are," said Abraham "Have you managed to rescue any other great people or civilization leaders?" he asked Julius.

"Yes," Julius replied "We have managed to rescue many. Of the great people, we've rescued Imhotep, Einstein came to us after fleeing from Moscow, um…Oliver Wright and that's about it."

"And the civ. Leaders?" asked Marie

"Genghis Khan and the last of his people and army, Shaka and his people and army, Elizabeth and her army and people, Isabella and Cleopatra."

"Hopefully, we'll find a way to defeat these invaders," said Abraham.

"I hope so to," someone said behind Abraham and Marie. The two looked behind them and saw Genghis Khan standing there.

"Genghis!" Abraham exclaimed, walking over to him and shaking his hand "You managed to escape,"

"Yes," Genghis replied "However, I have only a few survivors and a small army left."

"So do I," Abraham replied. Jut then, Elizabeth, Cleopatra, Shaka and Isabella walked in.

"Guys," said Abraham "It's good to see you,"

"It's good to see you to Abraham," said Shaka. Then, Isabella noticed that someone wasn't with the group.

"Abraham, where's Napoleon?" she asked him. Abraham gave her a sad look.

"He's dead," he replied. Everyone's eyes went wide "and so is Catherine."

"How did they die?" Cleopatra asked.

"Napoleon died when he wanted to fight the Martians on the hills near the Russian-French borders," Abraham sadly replied "And Catherine died when we tried to escape Moscow by helicopter and we got hit by a laser and crashed into the Kremlin."

"SIR!" a soldier yelled as he ran into the room. "We've spotted five Martian tripods and ten floating war machines heading towards the city." Everyone went silent.

"How long?" Caesar asked the soldier

"They'll be here in a few hours," the soldier replied.

"Very well, then," Caesar announced "We will fight."

"Caesar," said Marie "You do realise that if we lose, there will be no hope left for everyone else."

"We have no choice," Caesar told her "We will make one last stand here, in Rome,"

"I'm ready," said Abraham. The other civilization leaders looked at him "I agree with Caesar. We will make one last stand in this city. If we're doing to be completely destroyed, I'd rather die fighting than waiting for those things to zap me,"

"I'm with you too," said Genghis.

"Count me in," said Elizabeth.

"I'm with you as well," said Cleopatra.

"So am I," Isabella said.

"I will fight alongside you," Shaka said.

"It's settled then," Caesar said "We will make one last stand in Rome. God be with us,"


	13. the menace is dying

Three hours later

The armies were ready and waiting outside the city walls. The civilization leaders together in a group with a guard of one hundred men. In the distance, the army could see the giant machines that were coming towards them.

Abraham turned towards the army and shouted

"Men! Today will be a historic day! We will battle the Martians to the last man! If we are to be defeated, we will at least go down fighting! As said during the War of Independence in 1776,_ We will not go quietly into the night!_ _We will not vanish without a fight!_ Today, we will decide the fate of Earth and humanity! FOR EARTH!"

"FOR EARTH!" the army cheered.

VVVRRROOOOOOOOMM! The tripods prepared to fire their lasers. The army quickly got behind cover or laid down ready to fire.

"GET READY TO FIRE!" Genghis yelled. The soldiers got their weapons ready to fire at the tripods.

"READY! AIM," Genghis yelled

"Rocket squad, fire on my mark," Cleopatra ordered. A rocket squad aimed at the nearest tripod.

"WAIT!" Abraham yelled "Look," he said, pointing to the nearest tripod. Everyone looked at the machine.

The tripod was wobbling and shaking. Then, it tumbled and fell to the Earth with an almighty CRASH! The floating war machines began to shake and crashed to the ground. The other tripods quickly fell as well.

Abraham took out a pistol from his pocket and walked towards the nearest tripod. As he got nearer, he could hear noises coming from inside the tripod. Then, a small door opened and a red liquid came pouring out onto the ground.

The rest of the army came over. Abraham had his gun pointed on tunnel that led from the door into the tripod. There was a hand coming towards the door. It was an alien. The creature fell onto the ground.

"What the hell's the matter with it?" Cleopatra asked.

"No idea," Abraham replied. The alien looked at Abraham. He glared and let out a weak growl before his breathing stopped and his body became limp.

"It's dead," said Abraham.

"Sir, the aliens in the other machines are dead to," a soldier shouted.

"We've won," Caesar said. At once, there was an uproar of cheering and shouting. The alien menace was defeated.


	14. Victory

Two days later

News had spread that the alien invaders had been defeated. All over the Earth their machines were falling. Scientists, even Albert Einstein, couldn't explain why the invaders were dying.

Abraham was driving back towards Washington D.C with Marie and Einstein.

"I can't explain it," Einstein said "I mean, I'm an expert on science and I can't explain why the Martians had just died all of a sudden."

"That's what I want to know," said Abraham. He got his answer when Marie turned on the radio.

"_And now, we have Tommy, a bar tender from Paris. Tommy, you said that you know how the aliens died."_

"_That's right. When a tripod fell to the ground outside Rostov, two days ago, I saw it was coughing up blood and was watering badly from It's eyes. That's when I realised, we could have just sneezed on them. The invaders died because of the bacteria from Earth's usual illnesses."_

"_Are you saying that the invaders were doomed from a few days after they invaded?"_

"_A few days after they invaded? No, they were doomed as soon as they came. Sure, we've lost a lot of cities and millions of people and armies, but they had no defence against the smallest creatures that God put on this Earth and that was bacteria."_

_"I can't believe what I'm hearing. After all we threw against the invaders, we were saved by the smallest creatures on Earth. Thousands are returning to the cities, their lives having been changed, probably forever."_

Marie turned off the radio

"Well, that's it," she said "It's over,"

"Yeah," said Abraham "After spending days running from an alien invasion, we can finally go ho-" he was cut off by a scene in front of him.

They were in Washington D.C, or what was left of it. Abraham's apartment had been destroyed from the third floor up. The barracks across the road was a pile of rubble and the business skyscraper next to Abraham's apartment was still burning.

"The entire city's been reduced to a pile of rubble," Einstein said.

"We've got a lot of reconstruction ahead," said Abraham.

One hour later

Many civilians had returned to D.C and were watching Abraham Lincoln give a speech live on TV.

"Greetings people of the world," he said "As you have heard, the invaders have been defeated. Many may already know why, but to those who don't I will tell you. The invaders were destroyed, not by our guns, tanks or bombs, but by a weapon that we have had on our planet since the first days of the human race. That weapon was bacteria. This weapon came to save us just in time as we were near defeat."

"However," Abraham continued "like all wars, this one has come with a heavy price. Over 1 billion people have been confirmed dead. Several hundred thousands have been left with temporary or permanent injuries. Three of those people were world leaders. Napoleon of the French, Catherine II of the Russians and Montezuma II of the Aztecs were lost in this war. We pay our respects to them and to all those who died in this war."

"Long live Earth!" Abraham shouted

"Long live Earth!" the audience repeated. The sun began to set behind the hills outside the city, marking the end of another day.


End file.
